Not Really Bad
by FloweRara
Summary: Terjebak kesekian kalinya bersama gadis SMA di kedai es krim ternyata bukan hal yang sangat buruk bagi Izuna Uchiha. / AU IzunaIno #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #9


**...**

 **NOT REALLY BAD**

 **disclaimer:**  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
ditulis murni untuk hiburan dan _fangirling_ -an, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun

 **summary:**  
Terjebak kesekian kalinya bersama gadis SMA di kedai mini es krim ternyata bukan hal yang sangat buruk bagi Izuna Uchiha.

 **genre:  
** romance (? ? ?)  
(serba gagal & serba nanggung)

 **warning:  
** _plotless_. **crack pair**. kagak baku. OOC. di- _post_ cuma untuk berbagi kesenangan sebagai INO-centric :3

 **untuk #16InoFicsChallenge2016  
dari Kia Andrea**

 **#9 [Izuna Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmm. Pilih yang mana, ya~?"

Suara ceria khas gadis belia mampir begitu saja di telinga Izuna Uchiha.

"Ah! Yang ini saja! Cokelat vanilla dengan taburan butir oreo."

Lagi-lagi suara itu melewati gendang telinga Izuna. Pria tiga puluh tahun itu masih terdiam tak bergerak dan hanya berdiri kaku di depan depot es krim. Pun saat lengan kirinya disodok pelan.

"Hei, kalau Paman pilih yang mana?"

Lengan kiri Izuna disodok-sodok lagi. Namun pemiliknya masih bertahan bungkam.

"Jangan kelamaan mikir, Paman. Antrian di belakang kita masih panjang."

Masih tak terdengar jawaban.

"Ah! Kalau begitu, samakan dengan punyaku saja, ya?"

Kali ini netra gelap Izuna menyorot waspada. Buru-buru ia menyahut dengan suara datar, "Tidak. Cokelat saja."

Berikutnya, terdengar jitakan beserta keluhan panjang.

"Aduuuh~" Gadis belia tadi telah dengan enteng menabok pundak Izuna keras-keras. "Paman ini bagaimana, sih? Es krim yang cuma satu rasa itu _nggak_ bakalan enak lho~"

Izuna mengatupkan rahangnya dan berusaha sabar. "Hn, tidak apa-apa."

Namun si gadis belia masih berdecak protes.

"Ck! Paman _nggak_ seru, ah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Madara sialan._

 _Madara bujang lapuk sialan._

 _Madara asdfghjkl zxcvbnm._

Izuna memaki berkali-kali dalam hati. Jika ada orang yang sangat ingin ia habisi saat ini, maka sudah pasti orang itu bernama Madara Uchiha. Alias kakak kandung Izuna sendiri.

Sang kakak yang super genius itulah yang menyebabkannya terjebak dalam kondisi seperti ini. Memang dasar bujang lapuk sialan! Seenaknya saja memerintah pria sibuk seperti dirinya! Oh, mungkin Izuna lupa jika dirinya juga masih lajang. Kepalanya keburu dipenuhi ingatan tentang kalimat perintah sang kakak.

 _Kau awasi anak itu. Ikuti dia ke mana pun. Jangan sampai lolos dari jangkauan matamu, atau misi ini akan gagal dan lehermu yang jadi taruhannya._

Tch!

Gaya bicara sang kakak terkadang memang suka kelewatan. Seolah-olah mereka adalah _yakuza_ yang tengah mengintai mangsa. Tentu saja bukan! Memang jelas bukan. Izuna tahu jika ayah gadis itu, Yamanaka Inoichi, berhubungan dengan bisnis mereka.

Entah bagaimana strategi yang diterapkan Madara Uchiha hingga memutuskan untuk menerapkan metode ini demi kemulusan bisnis. Tapi Izuna tak menampik jika dirinya selalu percaya pada sang kakak meski cara yang dipakainya tidak pernah normal—akan tetapi selalu terbukti kesuksesannya. Karena itulah Izuna merela-relakan diri untuk mematuhi titah sang kakak.

Yah, walau semua kejadian ini telah membuatnya sakit kepala.

Tugasnya memang sebenarnya tak banyak. Hanya menyamar menjadi supir pribadi nona itu dan mengantarnya bepergian ke mana-mana. Namun satu hal yang paling tidak ia sukai dari sederetan hal tak menyenangkan yang dijumpainya sejauh ini.

Ino Yamanaka akan selalu mampir ke kedai mini di pinggir jalan yang menjual es krim.

Tidak, Izuna tidak suka ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Paman serius _nggak_ pengen nyoba es krim punyaku~?"

Hn.

Ini adalah alasan pertama mengapa Izuna tidak suka jika Ino mampir ke kedai es krim jelek itu. Setelah memaksanya memilih es krim dan menyeretnya untuk duduk bersama, Ino akan merayu untuk mencicipi es krim pilihannya. Tolong garis bawahi kata 'merayu'.

Oh ayolah, dalam konteks ini, Ino adalah majikannya dan dia hanyalah sopir, 'kan? Memangnya wajar memperlakukan dan diperlakukan begitu? Izuna benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anak-anak remaja perempuan masa kini.

"Enak lho~~"

Rayuan Ino kembali terdengar.

Alasan kedua yang membuat Izuna sangat enggan mampir ke tempat itu adalah: luas kedainya terlalu sempit hingga suara riang Ino barusan menggema ke mana-mana.

Lihat saja, para pengunjung yang hanya segelintir itu mulai melirik tertarik ke arah mereka. Ke arah gadis remaja ceria dengan om-om canggung berwajah kaku.

"Ini ada tiga rasa. Pokoknya Paman harus coba~!" Ino menyodorkan es krimnya tepat di depan muka Izuna dan menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan semangat.

Hn, baiklah.

Demi kejombloan Madara, Izuna Uchiha sama sekali tidak ingin semakin jadi pusat perhatian orang. Pada akhirnya, pria itu memutuskan untuk coba-coba menjilat es krim di tangan Ino dengan sedikit enggan.

"Tapi _choco chip_ -nya jangan dihabiskan ya, Paman!"

Hal berikutnya yang tidak disukai Izuna ialah: biasanya ia akan kelepasan. Ya, ia selalu kelepasan dengan amat sangat memalukan.

"Paman! _Choco chip_ -nya jangan dihabiskan semu—"

Slurrp. Slurrp.

"—AAAAAHH! PAMAN!"

Ketiga: harga diri Uchiha-nya selalu berceceran dan meleleh bersama bulir es krim yang tertelan masuk ke perutnya.

 _Oh, shit._

"Maaf."

Benar, 'kan? Ia telah kelepasan dan harga dirinya kembali berceceran.

"Aduuuuh, Paman ini gimana siiih?" Ino merengut kesal.

"Ma—"

"Sudah kubilang, 'kaaan?" Ino meradang. "Es krim banyak rasa memang lebih nikmat!"

Izuna melupakan poin-poin yang sempat dipikirkannya dan mulai berdehem canggung. "Hn, bagaimana kalau ... beli lagi?"

"Tidak!" Ino berseru spontan. Dia menggeleng keras-keras hingga membuat kuncir ekor kudanya ikut bergoyang. "Tidak mau!"

Sebelum Izuna memikirkan kalimat permohonan maaf yang lain, tiba-tiba saja gadis pirang itu berseru, "Aku minta punya Paman saja!"

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Ino langsung menarik tangan Izuna yang tengah memegang _cup_ es krim dan melahap langsung dari tangannya.

Dan ini adalah hal kesekian yang dibenci Izuna Uchiha.

 _Madara sialan._

 _Madara bujang lapuk sialan._

 _Madara asdfghjkl qwertyuiop zxcvbnm._

 _Madara—_

"Nah! Sekarang impas!" Ino tertawa puas lalu menyodok lengan Izuna keras-keras. "Pokoknya setelah ini Paman harus coba es krim tiga rasa."

Izuna tak menjawab.

"Kuberi rekomendasi." Ino menjentikkan jari bersemangat. "Kalau tidak _cokelat-cappucino-vanilla_ , Paman bisa coba _blueberry-strawberry_!"

Izuna masih tak menjawab.

"Hm, tapi _vanilla_ dan _blueberry_ juga enak."

Izuna tetap tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap es krim cokelat yang masih tersisa di tangannya dengan jantung yang hampir berhenti berdetak.

Tidak, Izuna Uchiha sudah tidak butuh lagi eskrim banyak rasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

― _Madara—_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

― _kakak yang selalu bisa diandalkan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Pft. MANA ROMENSNYA YAAAA?

RIP RARA AYOK KUBUR RARA

 _Thanks for reading anyway_ T.T


End file.
